Pursuance
by InfiniteDisorder
Summary: The lengths Sakura will go to in order to convince Sasuke to return to Konoha are shadowed only by the lengths Kakashi will go to in order to protect her. Kakasaku


**Pursuance**

Chapter 1: Notes/Rumoured Prima Donna

* * *

><p>The renewal of the treaty with Suna had bought with it the usual festivities that such an event required; and with <em>that<em> came an obscene amount of paperwork to Sakura's desk. Tsunade, who wasn't talking to Sakura at that moment (let it never be said that a woman responsible for negotiating peace internationally was immune to the tried and tested childish method of pretending that Sakura didn't exist) had no qualms about foisting over the address of Sakura's pigeon hole to the various suppliers of alcohol, food and decorations. So as Sakura was idly flicking through invoices and instructions, she thought she could be forgiven for dropping the glass of water she was holding when the expected directions of how to arrange the bowls of ramen in a Suna pyramid shape, turned out to be a letter of a very different kind.

She supposed any literature would look good following several reads that fundamentally consisted of '_x24 creates of bottled sake, x30 bottles per crate, order number_ 325611163' although she couldn't deny that the writer had a way with words. To shamelessly write of such an act in a frank manner made it seem all the more alluring; it didn't need to be sprinkled with self indulgent, flowery language, the feelings that the act displayed on it's own were more than adequate, and the implied promise of tenderness and attentio- Cheeks red, Sakura slammed the letter down onto the desk, mentally vowing that the next time she saw the writer she would cut his hand off. That way perhaps he would be reminded to be more careful in ensuring that his work arrived to the intended recipient.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a bang on her desk, as Shizune dropped yet another large pile of manila envelopes onto her desk. "You have another batch," the older medic said sympathetically, her eyes narrowing in suspicion as Sakura's attempted nonchalance made her guilt all the more prominent.

Her eyes flicked from Sakura's red cheeks to the slightly dog-eared sheet of paper beneath her hand; an eyebrow raise signalled that the connection had been made.

"Well, I was going to offer to help, but it appears that there are certain order forms whose requirements only you personally can fulfil-"

"Help would be nice," Sakura squeaked, not so subtly pocketing the 'order form' to which Shizune was referring to.

With a twinkle in her eye Shizune dragged her chair over towards Sakura's desk and began to leaf through the mountain of correspondence with a careful aggression that could only come with years of practise.

"Well whoever it is, I approve," Shizune stated. "He can't be any worse than your previous fixation."

Sakura quite happily ducked down beneath the desk to clear up the broken glass before she inevitably stepped on it, bled on the letters and had to spend the remainder of the afternoon tracking down the original writer to ask for a copy. Such was the price one had to pay when one argued with a superior. Shizune was remaining neutral throughout the conflict, claiming that both of them were being stupid; Sakura of course thought this an unfair view. Tsunade was clearly over reacting and too quick to anger (traits Sakura was glad hadn't rubbed off on her.) It had merely been a suggestion; an offer that Sakura felt should be aired to ensure all angles had been covered before a decision was made on how to proceed, and certainly not something that warranted a plant pot being thrown at her head.

The renewal of the treaty with Suna had thrown Konoha's stance on Sasuke into a shadowy area. Granted the treaty didn't bring with it any changes, but it was seen as a gesture of good will, an action of hope to the many ninja who were tired of sitting around twiddling their thumbs because-

She was in the process of scooping up the shards of glass she had gathered with a piece of paper when-

"Sakura, I thought you'd given this up."

Sakura slowly raised her head above the desk sheepishly.

"I just like to keep up to date with things-" she began.

Shizune cut her off, eyes narrowing dangerously. "This _isn't _keeping up with things Sakura, this is investigating in your own right, despite being specifically told not to."

Sakura scowled. Her results had turned up nothing. She had perused the various medical records from the other villages, looking specifically for case studies of blindness. Sasuke's mangekyou had to be deteriorating…

Shizune snorted. "You consulted Mist's medical records? You do realise their medical knowledge has yet to catch up with the modern world."

"I didn't need them to be successful," Sakura defended. "I just needed an accurate diagnosis."

"Sakura, Sasuke is unlikely to have checked himself into a hospital. He's wanted by every single village."

"It was worth a shot," Sakura hissed.

"No, it wasn't." Shizune shook her head "You're grasping at straws, it's _unhealthy._ He doesn't love you Sakura, he doesn't care and your insistence on hanging on to-"

"Stop," Sakura snarled. "Stop right there."

"No Sakura you need to hear this."

Sakura reached for a random letter and tore it open, almost ripping the note inside in the process.

"No Sakura listen to me, the sake order can wait." Shizune snatched the letter from her hand, eyes flicking briefly down onto it before meeting Sakura's gaze once more. Then as if suddenly processing what she'd just read, her eyes once again looked at the words.

Sakura didn't see what was so interesting about an order form, but if it got the older woman off her back then she would happily supply Shizune with the whole desk full. She reached for another lackadaisically.

"I'm so sorry," the older medic said, fidgeting in her seat. "I thought it would just be another invoice or something, I didn't realise you were-"

"What?" She questioned in alarm. If it was another erotic letter, heads would role.

"The Elder's," Shizune began, and in response to Sakura's deepening look of confusion handed her a sheet of paper.

_Haruno-san,_

_ It has come to our attention that there were several errors contained in _Report700BIF _filed _22/07/2004. _We would like to take this opportunity to remind you of the importance of accuracy, and would request that you report to room 11B a.s.a.p to discuss the content and ensure that any misunderstandings can be clarified; we would urge that you do so with the utmost discretion._

_ Sincerely,_

_Utatane Koharu_

Well that was just utter crap! Firstly, she was meticulous in filling out reports, and secondly six years ago she taken part in exactly two missions, both of which were for field experience to aid her medical training. Both of her reports had therefore been checked thoroughly by Tsunade with a tooth comb so fine that the proof she was still alive was the best evidence of the lack of errors on either report that was handed in that year. In fact it was so obviously utter rubbish that-

_We would urge that you do so with the utmost discretion… _

It was a cover reason. Sakura was certain that whatever they were going to discuss with her had nothing to do with a dodgy mission report, and Shizune, who had been an integral part of her training had obviously come to the same conclusion.

It seemed as if she'd already failed in the discretion part of the summoning.

"You can't tell anyone about this," Sakura told Shizune, folding the note and placing it next to the other in her pocket.

"I really think Tsunade would want to know about this," Shizune said, voice dropping lower.

"No!" Sakura cried. "Especially not her, she'd march up to the Elder's and demand to know what was going on and then we'd never find out what they wanted. Why would they be summoning me Shizune? I want to know what they want, and if you go around blabbing to everyone when the letter clearly says don't tell anybody on pain of death, they'll be even more hostile than usual. We can tell her afterwards, but for now you have no keep this a secret."

"I'm not sure…" Shizune continued, uncomfortably.

"They don't want anyone to know," Sakura stressed, pulling her arm through the wrong hole in her coat. "Look, I promise I'll come straight back here afterwards and tell you every boring detail. Just keep quiet, okay?" She grabbed her coat before Shizune could make an argument against her.

"You'll come straight back here?" Shizune frowned.

"Yes, yes." Sakura assured her. "I'll be back soon."

"Sakura, I'm not sure-"

Sakura shut the door on her protests, reasoning that guilt and loyalty to her would ensure Shizune's silence. This wasn't too reassuring however, because guilt and loyalty were the very same things that could also ensure Shizune was right at that moment knocking on Tsunade's door.

So with the heavy heartedness that only the loss of a long bath and its replacement with an hour of frantic running around to ensure the festivities would be in order could command, Sakura set off to spend half an hour being manipulated and frowned upon.

There were some rooms that invited you in, and as Sakura entered the Elder's, she realised that this was not one of them. The two sofas, mixed with the rug and fabric canopy above her head should have made for a warm, welcoming atmosphere, but the pristine condition of everything, from the spotless linoleum to the two inhabitants juxtaposed the softness of the room's belongings. It was a room, Sakura had no doubt, that was used to convey the message that the Elder's were welcoming and prepared to listen to anybody who came to them. It failed miserably. Its faultlessness was too prominent to be anything but unnerving. It was therefore with a certain amount of awkwardness that Sakura carefully lowered herself into the middle of the large sofa opposite the two senior members, and with even more trepidation that she raised her eyes to meet theirs.

"We trust you were discreet as requested?" was Utatane Koharu way of greeting.

Evidently they had never quite forgiven her for her association with Kakashi, who insisted on giving them a mock bow every time their paths crossed.

"Yes," Sakura lied, perfectly capable of being every bit as laconic and detached as Koharu was. She handed the letter to the old hag as if to provide further fake evidence that once she left this room she would talk about it to no one.

The older woman took the letter and nodded. "Tell us about Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura scowled. Her dislike of the Elder's was no secret; what with their insistence of treating Naruto as a tumor that was just waiting to lead the village to a premature death, and their inability to treat Tsunade with the respect the title of Hokage deserved, it would be a dark day when the three of them enjoyed a movie and Ichiraku's together. And now they had interrupted her evening off, quashed any chance of her planned slob, and when she had had the decency to forgive them this and actually turn up they decided to treat her as if she was a mindless drone who would cave to their every whim and fancy without question. All of this was done without even the compensation of chocolate, which in Sakura's eyes made such actions unforgivable.

"I only take _orders_ from the Hokage," Sakura all but snarled. "_You_ may ask questions."

The angles on Koharu's face became even sharper as her usual disapproving countenance was replaced by one of sheer loathing.

"I told you this endeavor was fruitless," Mitokado Homura sneered, apparently bored with the proceedings. "Look at her; she's unrefined, has no respect, no concept of the greater good. She is _exactly_ like her mentor."

Sakura tried not to look pleased at this comment.

"She's a child," he continued in disgust, ignoring Sakura's triumphant smirk. "A shortsighted child who insists on valuing the good of the individual over the good of the many." He turned unforgiving eyes onto Sakura. "You are dismissed, and are to tell no one that this meeting took place, understood?"

Sakura's smirk was promptly wiped off of her face. They had bought her here to talk about Sasuke, and while she was under no illusions that the miserable old bigots were about to admit a shared desire to see him return safely and rush him to the nearest alter, that didn't stop her from wanting to know every last scrap of information on the last Uchiha.

"Your insistence on continuing to defy us does nothing to help your case," the old man snapped, as she remained fixed in her seat.

"You have information on Sasuke?" Sakura asked, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"As you have already reminded us Haruno-san, we are under no obligation to answer to anyone other than Tsunade-sama," Koharu said, taking great pleasure in throwing her own words back at her.

They knew that she had been firmly put back in her place; that between the two options she'd been given (walk away with her pride intact, or swallow that pride for possible information about Sasuke) she would choose the latter every time. So with gritted teeth, Sakura decided against slamming their door off of its hinges, and instead opted for a more contained, "I'll tell you what you want to know."

Her barely concealed rage seemed to please Koharu, who smiled widely and gave a patronizing, "Brilliant."

She paused, no doubt reveling in the knowledge that Sakura had been put in a place that forbade smart ass comments, before practically singing, "So, how would _you _go about tracking down Uchiha?"

It was a comment designed to catch her off guard.

It was no secret that the topic of her and Tsunade's argument was about Sasuke; anybody who happened to be a fifty-mile radius of Hokage Tower that day would be quite clearly able to hear the bawls and screams that marked the coming together of two of Konoha's biggest tempers. The content of the argument however was not common knowledge.

But Sakura was a _ninja_. It was her job to ensure that she could never be caught off guard, or failing that, not to show it. So rather than jump up and demanding to know how it was that they were one of the few who knew the exact content of the disagreement, accusing finger and all, Sakura merely shrugged.

"I'm not nearly qualified enough in such areas to know where to begin-"

"Nobody doubts your lack of knowledge," Homura cut in. "But humor us. If nothing else we will at least be provided with an amusing anecdote to share with Konoha's elite."

From anybody else's mouth such a comment would probably sound humorous; it simply sounded threatening from this man, like a promise that everyone knew he was very much in a position to keep.

Sakura blinked. "I-"

She stopped herself; Tsunade wouldn't like this. In fact, she had specifically told Sakura if she ever bought it up again she would shave Sakura's head and use the hair to make a mop, which Sakura would then use in her new job as hospital puke cleaner; she was threatened by senior members of Konoha with surprising frequency it appeared. And while she was sure that it was a comment that was made in the heat of the moment designed to make her drop the subject, as opposed to a specific precaution against talking to anybody else about it, Sakura knew that Tsunade would be hurt if she knew that she was about to talk to the Elder's.

"Y-you already know," Sakura stated, hoping that they would happily agree and continue without getting her to expand, helpfully providing quite the welcome loophole.

But of course, the Elder's were never ones to pass up an opportunity to spread an aura of discomfort, betrayal and fear.

"We would like to hear it from you."

She was tired. Tired of everyone assuming they knew how she felt, tired of being told that her refusal to give up on Sasuke was foolish and naïve, and tired of holding onto illusions that Sasuke loved her back when his actions conveyed anything but. She was tired of feeling helpless.

The lines blurred when Sasuke was involved. Situations in which Sakura would usually take the morally right path were warped, because she still could not let him go. Couldn't convince herself that once Sasuke was rid of all the hate and revenge driven motives he would love her.

So although Sakura knew that the right thing to do was to say nothing, that didn't stop her from continuing.

"We need Hunter-nin," Sakura said.

"We already_ have _Hunter-nin," Koharu prompted. "They've so far proved ineffective."

"That's because our Hunter-nin are only a small division, a sub section of ANBU, who receive orders from the even smaller section of Konoha's Intelligence Division that's devoted to the Uchiha case. We have a lack of resources, which wouldn't be a problem if we had the skill to back it up, but we don't." Sakura paused, tapping her fingers against the side of the couch thoughtfully. "Hunter-nin of Kirigakure retain the highest success rates."

"You think we should use a Kirigakure Hunter-nin?" Homura asked, skeptically.

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's unlikely that Kiri would risk sending a group, even of their elite, to Konoha. Their rocky internal history kept them preoccupied from notable international affairs: the wars and the chuunin exams. They're suspicious of the larger villages, and why shouldn't they be? They're perfectly happy to remain out of the mainland squabbles. No," Sakura repeated. "We would have to go to them."

"So you want to travel to Kirigakure and enlist the help of a Hunter-nin?" Homura fixed her with a look that let her know exactly what he thought of what she was saying.

Sakura reddened. "No, I've already said they keep out of international affairs. Directly sending a Kirigakure ninja after an S class criminal whose death many would be happy to avenge would quite easily crap their neutrality down the toilet. We would send a Konoha nin to them, but not for recruitment purposes, but rather to be trained."

Several moments passed in which they all just blinked at each other.

"And I suppose you would be that ninja," Koharu questioned.

"I'm the best suited for the job," Sakura continued, hesitantly.

Homura snorted. "You think you would be able to convince the Mizukage to teach you the _very _secret methods of her elite; to reveal to you the inner workings of Mist's security? You would be laughed across the border."

"Perhaps," Sakura agreed. "But it makes _sense. _I have the knowledge of anatomy necessary; I'd only have to learn the tracking techniques-"

"I think what is meant, is that training you would incriminate Mist as much as actually sending a Mist nin to do the job," Koharu clarified.

"Look, I realise that it's not foolproof" Sakura snapped, cheeks reddening. "It was an idea, not a fully functioning plan. But I think that you'd agree that it's less likely that Mist would be incriminated if they simply trained me, than went after Sasuke themselves."

Koharu shot a triumphant look at Homura.

"It has too many holes in it," he protested. "You honestly think the Mizukage would allow her instructors to train the threat they aim to protect themselves from?"

"It's possible," Koharu replied. "With the correct negotiations-"

"Yes because her natural etiquette will ensure the Mizukage will welcome her with open arms."

Wait, what-

They couldn't actually be thinking of sending her on this mission?

She meant what she had said; it had only been an idea, one which Tsunade was only too quick to shoot down claiming that she was particularly susceptible to stupidity when Uchiha Sasuke was involved.

"So we send someone with her; a negotiator, someone who can back her up if things get ugly," Koharu waved off his objections. "Yes it's a long shot, but there's no harm in trying."

"Tsunade-sama would never clear it," she blurted out, interrupting their squabble.

Koharu seemed to remember she was there. "We have the authority to grant clearance to leave the village."

"This isn't simply a matter of walking to the nearest spa," Sakura snarled. "This is a full blown international mission, the consequences of which could be huge. Only the Hokage has the power to grant that sort of clearance."

"We can't be held responsible if those who seek clearance do so for a different reason to the official one they give."

So that was it; it would all be on her.

This shouldn't have annoyed Sakura as much as it did. Sasuke had tried to kill Naruto, he had tried to kill Kakashi, and he had tried to kill her. And despite all of his mistakes, despite all of his flaws her stupid heart still couldn't let him go; and that made it worse, because she couldn't claim to be under any illusions as to what he was, or what he had done. His actions were selfish, narcissistic and just downright egotistical yet she had proven that she was content to risk her own life, and her friends' lives in vain attempt after vain attempt to get him back; why then was she not prepared to let the Elder's get away Scot-free?

She was in dangerous territory now. She needed to walk out of the Elder's room. Tell them that they could go to hell, that she was loyal to Tsunade.

"You would let me go?" She asked.

She needed to walk out before she betrayed the woman who had taught her everything she knew. But she needed closure more.

"Perhaps," Homura said coldly. "There's a lot to consider, it doesn't do to rush into situations like this. But _if_ we find a way to mould this idea from the rash idealisations of a child into some semblance of a plan, then we can discuss it."

"Then you would let me go?" She repeated.

Homura very much looked like he wanted to snap her neck.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>In Kakashi's eyes the festival was rhetoric; an opportunity grasped by those in high command in an attempt to persuade the rank and file that if you looked hard enough a silver lining was easy to find. A noble propaganda effort to be sure, however Kakashi couldn't help but think that the vast majority of the jovial expressions were more to do with the open bar than the renewal of an international peace treaty with Suna; obviously most of Konoha's inhabitants had their priorities the right way around.<p>

The treaty merely reinforced what everybody knew. It was a politically astute move by Suna; by merely renewing as opposed reconstructing the terms of the Great Treaty they could appease Konoha without making any promises, without making any unwanted enemies. These days association with Konoha came with a free side order of the wrath of an internationally recognised S-class nin. Sasuke's betrayal had hit Konoha hard.

Kakashi, however, had more immediate concerns. Yes it was worrying that the usual bountiful flow of missions had slowed to a mere low ranking trickle, and yes it was also a little unnerving that there had been talk of Iwa pulling out of the lucrative trade agreement, but to Kakashi those fears were like worrying about a flood every time it rained; there wasn't really anything anyone could do about it. Better to focus on that which you have some control over; which was why Kakashi was deciding how to deal with the fact that his student was having a rather heavy make out session with what looked like Kaito from Intelligence.

"You know senpai you should at least make an effort to look like you're enjoying yourself."

"Hm." Kakashi kept his gaze locked firmly on Sakura over Icha Icha.

Tenzou sighed; all attempts to act like Kakashi's actions displayed even a small amount of normality abandoned. "It's none of your business," he stressed, as Kakashi watched his student and Kaito from Intelligence came up for air.

The twinkling festival lights cast a warm glow through the streets, amplifying the brightly coloured kimono's and faces and all in all creating a pleasant, cheerful environment. Sakura stuck out like a sore thumb. Her friends had long since given up trying to lure her out of the bar stool, every attempt had been met with a firm shake of the head. They had shrugged, and their duty done proceeded to have a good time while she sat alone. She was like a magnet: a young, pretty, single magnet who was sat alone at a bar stool, and God help anyone who entered _that_ attractive field.

If it was just Kaito from Intelligence Kakashi would have agreed with Tenzou, he may have ogled for a few minutes at the bizarre sight of the girl who would sooner blush at than engage in intimacy doing exactly that which she usually found so unnerving, but he would have soon moved on and found a quite place to sit and read. But Kaito from Intelligence was the third man she had kissed in the last hour and a quarter. And every encounter was exactly the same. The hopeful would sit on the stool next to her, engage in light small talk, maybe touch her shoulder or her thigh lightly before leaning in and meeting her lips. Sakura would rest her hands on his chest, then cup his cheeks, move them back through his hair and then as if finding that the whole experience was lacking would abruptly break away and patiently wait until the next one came along. Where as Sakura was usually passionate to the point of brash, every encounter that night had been mechanical and detached; she was simply going through the motions.

It was, in short, abnormal behaviour for the usually romantic Sakura.

"I heard that Iwa was considering putting an end to trade embargos," Tenzou said, trying to engage his superior in conversation. "And Suna's extension of friendship is a step in the right direction."

Kakashi disagreed. It was more like putting a foot forward to give the illusion that you were about to step onto it, but never actually transferring your weight, instead remaining decidedly in the same place. Eventually when you got tired of hanging your leg out in front of you, when others started to notice your strange behaviour, you would subtly pull the leg back in and it would be as if nothing had changed.

The other nations couldn't be happy with what Suna was doing however, even if for all practical purposes it equated to nothing. It slackened the hard attitude they were all taking to Konoha, the one which firmly stated the soft stance Leaf had taken towards Sasuke so far was no longer acceptable – the one which let Konoha know that they wanted one Uchiha head on a stick. Outwardly old hostilities were being temporarily forgotten in the face of a new hostility, but internally each Village was making its own power play; not so subtly letting the others know that they were united only because of a Common enemy. Suna's renewal of friendship was nothing more than a message to the others that although they would work together to bring Sasuke down, the temporary, fragile alliance didn't dictate their actions.

Kakashi decided to let a monosyllabic "Hn," convey this message to Tenzou, his attention remaining firmly on the petite girl sitting at the bar fifty or so meters away, Icha Icha in place below his one eye on show to give the illusion of his usual indifference.

"Stop _staring,_" Tenzou said. "It's rude."

"You're right." Kakashi snapped his book closed.

Tenzou shot him a look which was eerily reminiscent of the time he had been stabbed by Sasuke. "Don't go over there, _please_ do not go over there," he begged.

"I'm parched," Kakashi replied, heading over to Sakura's bar.

As he made his way through the tangle of dancing bodies, ignoring Tenzou's desperate cries of 'we're already at a bar', it became more and more obvious that Sakura wasn't enjoying herself (in fact if he wasn't mistaken he saw her check her watch in a move that was cleverly disguised as a cheek caress.)

The question was how should he proceed? Sakura was like a Venus fly trap; yes, when she wanted to she possessed the tenderness and compassion that would put the goddess of love to shame, but get too close, ruffle her feathers and she would snap shut and there would be no chance of getting her to open up again. No, direct confrontation was out of the question; he would have to get her to come to him.

"Sake please," he requested, sliding into the stool to the left of Sakura.

She broke away and recognising his voice, flashed a quick look over her shoulder to confirm. In Kakashi's opinion she was much more aware of her surroundings than someone should be whilst kissing. Professionally this would be desired, after all a shinobi should never let their guard down, however he suspected that it was less to do with her enthusiasm to epitomise the perfect ninja and more to do with the fact that the kiss was substandard. Whatever the reason, the shade of red she was slowly turning as she registered his presence was particularly striking.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Kaito from Intelligence asked softly, running a brave hand up and down an incredibly shapely thigh.

"No," Sakura replied, and as an afterthought added, "thank you."

"Oh, well then, perhaps another time." He smiled.

"Yeah," said Sakura. 'No' meant Sakura.

"Well, see you."

"Yeah, see you…"

Kaito from Intelligence reluctantly stalked off with an interesting gait that conveyed both elation at what had just occurred and disappointment that it had not gone further.

Kakashi sipped his sake through his mask.

"Kak-" Sakura began, then seemed to think better of it, and disguised the noise unskilfully as a cough. She began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt. She then changed her mind again, "Kakashi?" She questioned carefully.

"Sakura?" He glanced over at his student, eyes slightly wide as if only just noticing her. "I didn't recognise you," he lied.

"Hm," Sakura replied, looking furiously into her lap. "Enjoying the celebrations?"

"No," Kakashi didn't lie, "you?"

"I guess."

On the surface it was a normal conversation, the type that wasn't even worth eavesdropping into, however as always the implications were more important that what was actually said.

"Kakashi?" _I know it wasn't just chance that you sat here, so what the hell do you want?_

"Sakura, I didn't recognise you," _you don't usually kiss every man who decides to breathe on you; it created quite the effective disguise._

"Hm," _Go to hell. _"Enjoying the celebrations?"

"No," _obviously not as much as_ "you?"

"I guess" _not, if you were enjoying them as much as I was you wouldn't be over here._

Yes, the true meaning of their conversation remained unspoken, yet it was more prominent than the blaring festival music that was slowly giving Kakashi a headache.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows as Sakura returned to fiddling with the hem of her skirt, prioritising avoiding eye contact with him. This was the Sakura he knew, coy but alluring, passionate but selective. She was the girl who had shyly presented him with chocolates on Valentines Day, the girl who had never given up on Sasuke, the girl who didn't casually give anybody who walked past her the privilege of her attention. She was the girl with the temper that rivalled the Hokage's.

"Just say what you want to say," she demanded through gritted teeth.

Kakashi lazily flicked a piece of hair out of his eye. "Which one are you going out with?"

"What?"

"What?"

"You asked which one I was going out with," she snarled.

"Ah, so you did hear," Kakashi said.

"Yes I heard, I just didn't understand."

Kakashi scratched his chin. "Well, I wasn't sure whether it was the guy with the lazy eye, or the one that looked like a bit like Asuma but with Akamaru's hair. I ruled out the last one because the other two were just such strong contenders he seemed lacking in comparison. I'm just asking for clarification, I couldn't stand the uncertainty you see."

Sakura glared at him. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not dating anyone at the moment. And he did _not _have the hair of Akamaru."

"Hm." It was becoming quite the overused response tonight. "At least I won't have to break any legs."

"What like you've never casually kissed someone before?" she pointed an accusing finger towards him.

"I haven't," Kakashi replied, honestly.

"Liar," Sakura scoffed, narrowing her eyes.

Kakashi shrugged. "Believe what you want."

"I didn't do anything wrong," she continued, studying his face carefully.

"No, you didn't."

"Then we're agreed."

"We're agreed."

A silence fell over them that was broken by the question, "So you've really never casually kissed anyone?"

"Really," Kakashi confirmed, taking another sip of his drink, "Although, this is my first fake treaty celebration. What's more it's in honour of my one student who considered running off to seek a snake with an affinity for switching into young boys bodies to be good judgement. Maybe I'll let my hair down a little."

As he'd hoped Sakura gave a small smile.

The emotional stunting that came part and parcel with being a member of Team Seven obviously played a part in their ability to deal with the festivities. There was no two ways about it. What they were essentially celebrating was turning their back on Sasuke for good, declaring to the outside world they would no longer condone his actions. That although they wouldn't actively seek him out, their policy of trying to reintegrate him into society had been well and truly shat upon. They would no longer distance themselves from the nations that had adopted an aggressive policy towards Sasuke. They couldn't afford the isolation. Sitting next to him was the only remaining team member who understood that.

Sakura's method of coping was apparently to engage in serial kissing, probably because it hurt that no matter how many experiences she had, they all paled in comparison to the illusions she held onto of her and Sasuke. And his own? Well he never had been very good with issues that required greater emotional experience than an eight year old possessed.

"You probably think that I'm stupid," she muttered sadly, "and immature and incapable of handling myself professionally."

"Well yes," Kakashi admitted, patting her on the head. "But I thought these things long before tonight."

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"You suck at cheering people up," she grumbled.

"Well you're not a very good listener," he chastised. "If you'd have let me finish you'd have heard that I also share these traits. There was that time I trusted you to water Mr Ukki _that_ was pretty stupid. You have assured me on many occasions that 'giggling' at Icha Icha, which I don't do by the way, in public demonstrates a level of immaturity that Naruto aspires to, and I once told the Elders to go screw themselves. Professional it was not."

"So your point is that I could be just like you?"

She didn't look too thrilled about this for some reason.

"Oh no, there's no way you can achieve my awesome." Kakashi clarified. "I'm just saying your obvious attempts to do so by copying my more readily accessible characteristics are paying off. You still lack my wit, and charm of course, and my people skills."

"Not to forget your inability to understand the simple concept that is the clock, your complete disregard for literature of any substance, the fact that you continually insist on mixing that orange jumper with your green jounin vest, probably just because you know it annoys me actually, your-"

"See I'm brilliant at cheering you up," Kakashi intervened. "You've just forgotten how perceptive and insightful I am."

Sakura snorted. "Perceptive and insightful my ass-"

"_And_," Kakashi interrupted, "If you've forgotten that, you've probably also forgotten one of the first things I taught you."

She frowned at him in question.

"There's always a way to bend the rules."

Because just as he was sure that Sakura understood that publically Konoha was turning its back on Sasuke, he was equally as sure that she understood that the same didn't apply to his teammates.

A slow smile spread across her face, promptly replaced by a scowl as she hit him none too softly in the gut.

"Address your letters properly next time, pervert." she snapped, shoving a piece of paper into his chest.

He scan read the letter before meeting her eyes. "I think that memory loss marks the first stage of your deteriorating mental state," he said, very seriously.

"What are you talking about?" She snarled. "You're the one who sent me that horrid thing describing in detail what you were going to do to…"

In answer turned the letter around so that she could read it.

_Haruno-san,_

_It has come to our attention that there were several errors contained in _Report700BI-

Sakura slammed her head into the desk and groaned. "You stupid, stupid perverted man, do you have any idea what you have done?"

He really didn't understand what the big deal was. Sure he'd been the one to teach her how to fill in a mission report, but the number of times he'd been called to see the Elder's about the unacceptability of filling them with, what he liked to call, the quote of the mission. Maybe she was just embarrassed.

"They really don't have that much power Sakura-"

"No you moron." She chastised. "That's not the point. The point is that if you have this letter, the one that I gave _them_ was your-" She cut off to whisper the remainder of the sentence in his ear.

Oh dear.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>…

The continued debate on the wisdom of sending Sakura on such a mission was somewhat ended when the content of the letter Sakura had handed them was viewed. Needless to say, it was won by Homura.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Stop the Clocks<strong>


End file.
